An Emergency To Attend To
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: After a long, exhausting day, all Sonic wants to do is rest and eat. But, when he gets a call from an old friend, he is alerted to a new kind of emergency. One he isn't perverse to attend to. Rated K plus, complain, I'll change.


**An Emergency To Attend To**

It had been a long day for the world's fastest hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. A festival celebrating one of the many springtime holidays was rudely interrupted by Eggman and his latest nasty robot monster. It had not been a long, drawn-out battle, but it left Sonic a touch tired all the same. After cleanup, the festival continued, and even after, Sonic got no rest. The police needed help tracking down a criminal—lo and behold, it was Sonic they called upon for help.

It wasn't like he minded, but honestly! Couldn't the police do their _own_ jobs?! He had his to do, after all. And that kept him plenty busy enough. Anyhow, after being kept busy all day and driven up a wall by Amy, it was nice to know he could come home and relax.

Sonic unlocked his house by using the key he kept in his sock and opened the door. Hungry, sweaty, and in desperate need of a nap, he took off his shoes and deposited them by the door before setting a pot of water to a boil and heading into the bathroom to turn the shower on. After all, he had to bathe!

When the water had gotten nice and warm, Sonic climbed in. He lathered up with sweet-smelling shower gel and let it wash out of his fur. By this time, the water felt nice, and he was just settling down to enjoy it when the phone rang demandingly.

Sonic heard it on the second ring, and it had barely started its third when he got to the kitchen, dripping wet and nearly slipping in his haste. He picked up the phone, his heart racing. "Hello?" He was trying very hard to sound calm and collected as he reached to turn off the boiling water. Dinner would have to wait, if this was an emergency.

"Sonic, thank goodness you're home."

Sonic sighed in relief. "Vanilla, you gave me a scare." The elder rabbit's call might not be one of alarm. Since Cream couldn't dial the phone yet, it was often her voice first when Cream wanted to talk with him. But, Sonic waited before restarting his dinner. Unfortunately, Cream was a prime target for Eggman—something he increasingly felt responsibility for—so this wasn't necessarily a cordial phone call. "What's going on?" He didn't mean to sound panicked, but perhaps he did. After all, maybe a rescue would be in order.

"I—I'm sorry, I don't mean to call this late…" Vanilla explained. "I know you've had a long day, Sonic, but I must ask you to come over to my house."

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, already settling the cordless phone into the crook of his neck and speeding to the living room to retrieve and put on his shoes. _Not something awful, I hope._

"Nothing too huge." Vanilla confessed. "It's just that I…I have a date tonight, and I was wondering if you could watch Cream for me." The words came out in a rush. Sonic had to stop what he was doing to catch them all.

"Babysit Cream?" Sonic chuckled. "No prob! Get her in the bath and in her pajamas and I'll be right over, k?" He might've been mourning a loss of relaxation time, but maybe Cream would settle down if he did, too.

"Okay." Vanilla seemed relieved. "Thank you. Cream won't have anyone but you tonight."

_She's not the only one_… "Uhhh, Vanilla? Listen, are you well stocked up over there? I'm kinda hungry." Bashful, Sonic scratched absently behind his head.

Vanilla laughed. "Of course! And you can always order in, Sonic. My treat."

"Heh, you _might_ not want to do that, Vanilla." Sonic teased, lounging in the doorway, stretching to prepare for the run.

"It's the least I can do, dearie. Besides, I think I owe you for rescuing my daughter on more than one occasion--" there was a loud call from somewhere far off in Vanilla's house, but it was muffled, so Sonic couldn't make it out. But, he knew that voice. It wasn't every day you heard Cream the Rabbit throwing a tantrum. "_CREAM_!" Her mother roared, and Sonic—exhausted and starved for all he was worth—had to explode into laughter.

Barely able to walk, Sonic made his way to the couch, stitches aching in his sides from laughter so that it hurt even to breathe. He was crying, he could feel the cool tears at his cheeks, the wet at the ends of his emerald eyes. His front door and the two windows framing it looked like little more than a blur to him now. He listened to Cream's unintelligible whining and her mother's ranting.

"Cream, I am _on the phone_, so if you don't get your little pom-pom tail _into the tub_ this _**instant**_, one of the Chaotix will be babysitting you instead of Sonic!" The wail that followed was one of despair and pain, and Sonic chuckled despite, trying not to laugh for the ache in his weary sides.

"Maybe I should just stay home? Keep my hearing?" Sonic teased lightly, knowing Vanilla was frustrated. Usually very patient, the rabbit was at wit's end.

Vanilla sighed loudly as Cream, closer this time to the phone, spoke: "Mommy, mother, let me speak to Sonic! _Please_? Sonic, you won't let her get Espio to babysit, will you? Oh, pleaseohpleaseoh _**PLEASE**_? He doesn't do anything but meditate and _SLEEP_ and it's boring as watching paint dry! _**PLEASE**_!"

Before Vanilla could yell at her daughter any more, Sonic gently intervened, with Cream still ranting in the background. "Let me talk to her, Vanilla. You go get ready for your date with Vector."

"How did you know?" Vanilla chuckled, easily in a better mood.

"Cream said 'Chaotix'…"

"Yes, well…All right then, dear, if you're sure. I know you're not up to sorts…" Cream whined in protest.

Sonic chuckled. "And because of her I'm in _worse_ sorts! But, I can handle her. You watch. By the time she hangs up the phone, she'll be in the tub and I'll be on my way." He pushed his damp fur up out of his eyes, shaking like a dog as he stood on weak knees, his body shivering; no doubt going into some sort of meltdown courtesy of a lack of nutrients. He took a vitamin from the cabinet and chewed it while Vanilla handed Cream the phone.

"Oh, _Sonic_, Mother wasn't kidding!" Cream cried. "She'll send _Espio_! Sonic, he's a _nightmare_!" Sonic had to hold back his laughter, mostly because he was choking on the tiny particles of vitamin sticking to his throat. "Last time he babysat me, when you and Amy were out on a _date_, he—he _scared_ me by turning _invisible_! And! And!"

"Hush." Sonic soothed, his voice more exhausted than he'd meant it to sound. "I'm tired. I've had a long day, Cream, as I'm sure you know, and I haven't had a bite to eat all day." He was giving her an idea of what he was feeling like, something Vanilla failed to do. Many adults underestimate the compassion of children. If you only let them know you don't feel like putting up with noise and ranting, most will understand and calm.

"Oh." Cream did just this. She _calmed_. In fact, almost instantly. "Oh, Sonic. I'm sorry, I--"

"It's all right." Sonic continued quietly. "I'll feel a little better once I get some food in me when I get to your house. I don't have time to make it here. Now, I'm going to run over here—slowly—and before I knock on your front door, I'm going to count to ten. When I knock on that door, I expect you to be in your room, changing and making yourself presentable, all right? I suspect Vector will be around to pick up your mother?"

"He's…waiting outside for Mother." Cream seemed bashful, and rightly so. Sonic, wise behind his mask, knew Cream's tantrum kept the crocodile at bay.

"I thought so. Now, go on and get in the tub! You know slow is fast for me!" He was lively in voice now, playing games with her. Cream giggled, catching on.

"Okay! See you soon, Sonic!" Click! Bzzzzzzzzzzz.

Sonic hung up and ran a dishtowel through his wet fur. The night was like an early summer evening, but he didn't like being wet. Pretty soon, he was dashing down the familiar path to Vanilla's house, on his way to babysit the little girl named Cream, who was his charge this night and many others.

* * *

Sonic knocked thrice on the door. He saw the Chaotix Detective Agency "company car" parked in the driveway-- sure sign of Vanilla's boyfriend Vector. He wondered if Vanilla was ever embarrassed to be seen riding in it. The car consisted of all the colors of the Chaotix members: Yellow and black for charmy, purple for Espio, and green for Vector. The car itself was impossibly old, unmistakable planet-wide. Besides, as if the colors weren't bad enough, the car itself was ostentatiously loud. Too much for its own good.

Sonic wasn't surprised to find Vector, in a tux jacket (too long for his arms) and bow tie, at the other side of the door. "Hey, Sonic!" He greeted pleasantly in his strange but likable voice. "Here to babysit Cream while Vanilla and I are out?"

"You know it, Vec. I feel like that's _all_ I do these days!" Sonic joked.

"Stop!" The crocodile patted him on the back as he led him inside like he owned the place (Cream hated Vector for that, and Sonic had a general dislike for the feature as well) and sat down at the kitchen table. Sonic sat without being invited to. He was just as welcome here as the giant green crocodile. Maybe even more than he. "We all know you were rushing around today, looking for Whatshisface Bushytail."

"Mmmm, George Bushytail." Sonic nodded thoughtfully, elbows like a tent on the table as his chin rested across his gloved knuckles. "Not a big fan of that ape, I'll tell ya."

"Wanted for burglary and war crimes, I believe. Right?" Vector asked, his intelligent brown eyes sparking.

Sonic chuckled. "Something like that. I was kinda too busy wondering why the police can't do _their own jobs_--pass me a cider, will you?—to pay much attention. Thank you." The blue hedgehog took a long drink out of the tall, elegant single-serving bottle of apple cider, a popular drink to honor the spring festivals.

Vector laughed. "Did ya catch him?"

"Nahh," Sonic shrugged. "I left some intelligence with Espio, though, so at least _you_ get some work. You need it, if you keep taking Vanilla on all these dates…" He trailed off behind the bottle, winking.

"Ha! Well…" Vector chuckled. "Love aint cheep, I'll tell ya."

"There's always a day job." Sonic pointed out, swirling the mixture of cider and backwash in the bottle around the edges.

"What?!" Vector rolled his eyes. "_Seriously_! The _last_ time I had one of those, I was catering to creeps in _space_! No way, nuh-uh, not when I already cater to enough creeps _here_!"

They both had a good laugh at that, and when they had caught their breath, Vanilla entered, dressed in a soft lavender evening gown.

"Wow, Vanilla, you look nice." Sonic complimented, standing as Vector stood.

"Sit back down, Sonic." Vanilla scolded. "Vector has the duty of gentleman tonight, right, baby?"

"You got it, honey-cake." Vector looked lovingly at the elder rabbit.

"All right, all right, kid in the room." Sonic lifted a finger. "No mushy stuff yet. Go out and enjoy yourselves first. No clubbing." He looked with a scolding eye at both of them…before all three burst into laughter.

"All right," Vanilla giggled. "You know where the emergency numbers are, so everything should be fine. Order in if you two get hungry!" She blushed as Vector kissed her cheek, helping her into her warm sweater. "We'll be back later."

Sonic waved, lazing against the counter. "Have fun, you two."

"Goodnight, Sonic." Vector raised a hand in parting.

"Night, Vec." Sonic concealed a yawn just as the two got into the car and drove off.

Now, cobalt didn't like to admit it, but right now, he was beyond 'hungry', and he was beginning to feel weak and tired because of it. "I need a meal." Sonic thought aloud. "Anything to get me on my feet again." He downed the rest of the cider, and complained mentally as his stomach growled. Was Cream already asleep? He supposed he had better check on her, first.

"Sonic?"

Sonic turned around, only to find Cream in polka dot pjs leaning in the doorway. "Hey, Cream." He greeted tiredly.

"Are they gone?" Cream asked.

"Yup. Just drove off a few minutes ago."

"Good." Cream ran into his arms and hugged him around the neck. "Missed you, Soniku," She whispered, nuzzling him.

"I missed you too, Cream." Sonic kissed her forehead tenderly and turned to look out the window. The night was dark already, and endless. The vastness made him dizzy, like he often felt mornings on the Blue Typhoon before breakfast.

"Suffering?" Cream wondered, kissing his cheek. Sonic sighed, leaning his head against hers, nodding.

"Yes." He told her, his voice worn down and heavy. "So much that I very nearly feel ill."

"These spring days don't make you feel good, huh?" Cream cuddled against him. She knew.

Hibernating animals like Sonic are driven to eat more during the plentiful fall seasons and live off the excess calories through winter (though Sonic had to eat in winter as well, because he burned innumerable calories fighting the doctor, but not much was readily plentiful). Naturally that means that, come spring, animals like mice and bears, and hedgehogs, are practically starving to death. And not eating all day isn't the best you can do, either, no matter your species.

Sonic sighed, setting Cream on the counter. She looked at him, wide-eyed, her chocolate orbs studying him. "Why don't you behave for your mother?" He asked her.

Cream looked down at her knees. "I don't like Vector." She admitted sheepishly. "He scares me. I don't know what mother sees in him." Her eyes gradually found their way back to Sonic's. "Is that wrong?"

Sonic chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest and combing the fur on his arms with the tips of his fingers, watching as he did so. "You're asking me? I just do what's right in a certain situation. I can't tell you what to do about future events!" Cream hung her head, weeping now.

Hating her tears (and hating himself for causing them), Sonic closed the distance between them and took the little rabbit into his arms. "It isn't wrong." He soothed. "I know Vector scares you. He's different from what you know. Not to mention his poor detective skills almost dubbed me a criminal and took you away from me. Thankfully, I could bring Vanilla then, so I saved myself and made you happy, too. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. I guess the point is that if you really love someone, you're willing to let them be happy with another, regardless of what you think of that other."

"I don't like growing up." Cream mumbled. Sonic chuckled and kissed her pretty black nose.

"Sometimes when you fought in your plane, I was scared for you." He admitted calmly. "But, I knew that you wanted to help, so I went with it because I love you, and I want to make you happy."

Cream smiled, hugging him as she watched him turn on the boiling water. "Really?"

"Yes, dear. And, I do it every day. I put you in harm's way because you want to help. It would scare the crap outta me—it _**does**_—to see you in Eggman's grasp. But, I let all that happen because it'll help you grow, and become the woman you're destined to be."

Cream sat up off his shoulder and placed her hands commandingly on his face. "Sonic?"

The cobalt hero's eyes were misty and far off. "What, Cream?" His voice was misty, too. As if coming out of a dream world.

Then, Cream slapped him quite firmly. Sonic dropped her from shock, and she landed in a lump like a pile of clothes on his feet. Quickly, she moved to hug his legs together to keep his best weapons from injuring her.

"_Cream!_" Sonic shouted, more out of insult than injury. "_Whut_ did you _**do**_ that for?!"

"Sorry—don't be mad!" Cream fussed. "You need to eat! You're too serious!"

It took cobalt a while to understand what she was saying…but when he finally got it, he laughed aloud. "Well! I think _someone_ needs to find a better way to wake me up! You're getting good at fighting!"

Cream slipped off his shoes and sat cutely at his feet. Lifting her arms up, she begged with a pout: "Hold me?"

Those sweet chocolate eyes that captured and kept the light from the kitchen overhead lamp and the wet lips exposed in a pout were two things in this world Sonic the Hedgehog could not stand against. With a sigh, he lifted Cream into his arms, where she settled into place with a happy sigh. Sonic then began to prepare his favorite meal.

"I forgot to ask: Are you hungry?"

"I ate before you got here."

"Hmmm. Something that actually counts as dinner, I hope?"

She smacked his shoulder and he smiled. "Yeah. I had carrot salad."

"Hmph! No wonder you're orange—hey!" Another playful fwap. Sonic burst into laughter and hugged Cream close.

He wasn't getting the restful evening he'd hoped for—if anything, he was even more exhausted now—but, this honestly felt nice. Tonight, the two were free to be whoever they might want to be.

At least until Vanilla got home.

* * *

When Vanilla crawled into her home at half-past midnight, she heard no noise and saw no remains of anyone ever being here, except that the sink in the kitchen was slowly dripping small drops of water.

The elder rabbit went into the kitchen to firmly turn the faucet, when soon after she heard stirring coming from Cream's bedroom.

Upon walking down the hall and opening the door, she jumped to find a startled Sonic (now in a stiff fighting stance) upon the bed's top comforter, shoes removed and lying at the foot of the small bed, and Cream asleep within, clutching one pristine white glove and wearing the other, much too big for her.

"Sonic…" Vanilla whispered, and as Cream whimpered in sleep, Sonic put a bare tan finger to his lips and slowly resumed his relaxed position, head resting upon the headboard and one hand practically given to Cream. The way the young rabbit rested, it didn't look all that comfortable for Sonic to give her his hand at all, but the hero yawned to show that he didn't mind.

"I don't think she'll let me go." He murmured sleepily, he showing signs of contentment on his features. Vanilla was glad to help sustain him, in any way she could.

"I'd think not." Vanilla responded in a soft voice. "You can stay, but get some rest, too. This is just as much your bed as hers." She said this, because Sonic shivered once. The room was a bit cold.

"Go and shower and change, Vanilla." He smiled, his eyes on the closed window, already showing signs of the far-off dawn. "I'll fight my heavy lids a few hours more."

"All right." Vanilla scolded. "But then, it's off to bed for you, mister! Who _knows_ what tomorrow may bring?"

"Said the pigeon to the tree: 'Ooo lives here?'" Sonic muttered, his mind obviously miles away.

"I mean it!" Vanilla hissed, running off to shower and change into suitable clothes for rest.

"Said the tree to the pigeon: 'Olives here'!" Sonic chuckled, settling down under the covers and wrapping his arm around Cream. He waited for sleep to pull him under, and finally laid to rest to the sound of the shower water running, and Vanilla humming an old, forgotten tune.

END

_Does you like my Sonic-Cream thing? I haven't written one in a while, so…hope ya do! XD It was fun to write…caked with fluff in some places, mixed in with some drama and awesome. Review and favorite. Thx!_


End file.
